


Run boy run! They're trying to catch you!

by Windwave



Series: demons&hunters [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hunter!Jack, M/M, Work In Progress, demon!Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – Ты заебал, – Рамлоу с явным усилием оторвал затылок от дверцы шкафчика. – Можно начать вопрос не с ебанного «как ты»? Как я, что, блядь? Я был одним из лучших агентов Королевства теней. Поэтому я нашел твой дом. И прошел сквозь твою блядскую защиту. Такой ответ тебя устроит?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: demons&hunters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



Джек медленно опустил пистолет.  
– Как ты пробрался в квартиру?  
Сидящий на полу его кухни Рамлоу поморщился и прикрыл ладонью глаза. И хрипло попросил:  
– Свет выруби.  
Он был бледен; кровь из глубокой ссадины на виске залила лицо и шею, засохла бордовым пятном на вороте белой футболки. И такое же пятно - только больше – расплылось на боку. В воздухе остро и солоно пахло океанской водой.   
Джек глубоко вдохнул.   
Прошло три недели с момента, как в темном проулке возле старого кирпичного дома они разошлись в разные стороны. Джек ушел оттуда, неся за спиной свой меч, едва ощутимо гудящий недовольством от прикосновения демона-полукровки. А еще – ощущение соленой крови и виски на губах, теплого хвоста под ладонью и эхом звучащих в ушах чужих стонов.  
Убрав пистолет за пояс, он щелкнул одним из выключателей, оставив лишь тусклый боковой свет. И повторил вопрос:  
– Как ты прошел сквозь защиту?  
Рамлоу ощерился.  
– Жить пиздец как захотел, вот и прошел.  
Он зло глянул снизу вверх и сильней сполз спиной вниз по дверце кухонного шкафчика. Подходить к нему Джек не спешил: с кем бы не сцепился Рамлоу, этот «кто-то» мог идти по его следу – и вряд ли он был настроен дружелюбно.  
– Постарайся не умереть в ближайшие пару минут – мне нужно проверить защиту.  
Сочтя показанный ему средний палец за ответ, Джек вышел в коридор. И вновь глубоко втянул носом воздух – солоновато-можжевеловый запах крови едва ощутимой лентой тянулся через всю квартиру – от кухни до небольшого окна под самым потолком ванной. Линии защитного контура были разорваны, и Джек потратил долгие пять минут и пригоршню собственной крови, чтобы сплести заново охранные заклинания – но на этот раз они были мощней обычных.  
На кухню он вернулся, морщась от покалывающей висок боли.  
– Как ты нашел мой дом?  
– Ты заебал, – Рамлоу с явным усилием оторвал затылок от дверцы шкафчика. – Можно начать вопрос не с ебанного «как ты»? Как я, что, блядь? Я был одним из лучших агентов Королевства теней. Поэтому я нашел твой дом. И прошел сквозь твою блядскую защиту. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
Пока он зло шипел, Джек успел достать с полки тяжелую деревянную коробку и присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
– Вполне.  
Заметив, как дрогнули уголки его рта, Рамлоу коротко и раздраженно рыкнул и отвернулся.  
Прихватив край изодранной, грязной футболки, Джек потянул ее вверх, стараясь как можно аккуратней оторвать пропитанную кровью ткань от кожи. Бок Рамлоу пересекал глубокий след удара от широкой когтистой лапы.  
– Кто?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Джек прихватил второй рукой твердое плечо и сжал.  
– Мне плевать на твои шпионские дела и то, на кого ты работаешь. Но мне нужно знать, в кого всаживать пули, когда они придут добивать тебя. Кто идет за тобой, Брок?  
Услышав свое имя, Рамлоу нахмурился. А затем болезненно скривился.  
– Гурали.   
– Ты поссорился с медведями, – Джек щелкнул замком на коробке и несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывал изогнутые иглы. Но затем решил, что пока что они обойдутся простой перевязкой – полукровки были крепче людей, а времени на то, чтобы шить раны, у них вряд ли было. – Я впечатлен.   
Он помог Рамлоу стащить футболку, смочил чистую тряпицу очищающим зельем и принялся стирать кровь с кожи вокруг следа от когтей.  
– Смейся, пока можешь, охотник, – зелье наверняка жгло, но Рамлоу не морщился. – Когда они схлестнутся в войне с Гару, вам всем уже будет не до смеха.   
– Тебя пытались убить за то, что ты принес плохие вести? Или за то, что пытался их доставить другой стороне?  
Пока он молчал, нервно поводя кончиком хвоста, Джек сменил побуревшую от крови ткань на чистую. Когда он коснулся ею края одной из ран, Рамлоу зашипел и хлестко ударил хвостом по полу.  
– А это важно?  
Джек, не отрывая взгляда от следов на его боку, усмехнулся  
– А ты правда думаешь, что я теперь отпущу тебя одного? Перебинтую и скажу «беги дальше, Рамлоу»? Правда?   
После его слов воцарилось недолгое молчание, а затем покрытая кровью ладонь аккуратно поддела его подбородок, вынуждая приподнять голову. Джек примерно представлял, что услышит дальше – и удивленно моргнул, когда Рамлоу негромко проговорил:  
– Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Что ответить на это, Джек не знал. «Извинения приняты»? «Все нормально»? Он молчал, и чужой взгляд становился все более и более настороженным, а кончик хвоста мелко подрагивал.  
Но руку с его подбородка Рамлоу не убрал, и Джек в какой-то момент легонько коснулся пальцами его запястья.  
– Не отказывайся от моей помощи.   
Раздался прерывистый вздох.  
– Мне нужно встретиться со связным Гару. Сегодня. Не позднее рассвета – иначе все будет напрасно.  
Джек нахмурился.  
– Я не понимаю. Оборотни постоянно говорят о жизненной важности мира между кланами. Война никому не нужна.  
Чуть склонив голову на бок, Рамлоу потер ладонью покрытую засохшей кровью шею.   
– Тебе же не пять лет, охотник. Вас же должны обучать в Центре не только тому, как убивать нас, но и… – он осекся. – Войны гнева? Истребление кланами друг-друга? Ты.. всерьез не знаешь об этом?  
– Сядь ровно, – Джек прихватил его под спину и заставил оторваться от дверцы шкафчика. – Я знаю о войнах оборотней. Но не в деталях.  
– Эти «детали» называются «кланы готовые перегрызть друг-друга, ты только дай им возможность». И среди Гурали есть те, кто может это сделать. О чем ты еще не знаешь, охотник?   
Хотелось положить руку поверх следов от когтей и надавить – так, чтобы Рамлоу взвыл в голос. Но вместо этого Джек обернул первый слой бинтов, ловко вложил между белоснежными полосами марли несколько лечебных амулетов и продолжил перевязку. И лишь затянув узел, он проговорил.  
– Я знаю, как убивать - не только, таких, как ты, но и тех, кто может обращаться. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы ты перестал называть меня «охотник»? Ты ведь знаешь мое имя.  
– Джек. Джек Роллинз. Ты ведь понимаешь – я сбил Гурали со следа, но стоит мне выйти в город, как они почуют меня. И вновь попытаются убить.   
– Я же сказал, – Джек помог ему подняться на ноги, – я знаю, как их убивать.  
Он довел Рамлоу низкого дивана, стоящего у окна.  
– Настойка мандрагоры, таблетки или мои руны. Выбирай.  
– Нам предстоит много бегать этой ночью. Я могу выбрать всё?  
Перспектива иметь дело с полукровкой, накачанными всеми возможными обезболивающими – хотя ни одно из них, на самом деле, ему не подходило – Джека не слишком радовала. Он качнул головой.  
Рамлоу вздохнул.  
– Руны. Они должны быть мощней.  
Не найдя чистых стаканов, Джек плеснул в кружку виски на два пальца и протянул Рамлоу.  
– Я сейчас вернусь. А потом ты расскажешь мне всё, что поможет нам дожить до рассвета.  
На то, чтобы достать из шкафа чистую футболку, а из покрытого защитными знаками сейфа – рунический набор, много времени не понадобилось. Но когда Джек вернулся, то обнаружил, что Рамлоу уже успел распотрошить его холодильник – неловко развалившись на диване, он жевал наспех собранный сэндвич из хлеба и ветчины. Заметив возмущенный взгляд Джека, он пожал плечами.  
– Я потерял много крови. Мне нужны силы.  
Вместо ответа Джек протянул ему футболку. Стряхнув крошки с пальцев, Рамлоу забрал ее и хмыкнул.  
– Это входит у тебя в привычку – отдавать мне одежду.  
– Я удивлен, что ты не явился в моей куртке.  
– Она сильно пахнет тобой. А в тех местах, где я бываю, запах охотника – метка смерти.  
Джек присел рядом с ним на диван  
– Дай руку. И чем же я пахну?  
Ответ он услышал не сразу – Рамлоу пристально наблюдал, как он достает из небольшой деревянной коробки кисти, крохотный нож с костяной рукоятью и пузырьки с травяными настойками. Кисти были капризом Джека – смысл лечебных рун был не в том, какой инструмент использовали для их создания, а в том – кто и чем.  
Коротко полоснув себя по левой ладони, Джек смешал кровь с терпко пахнущими настойками. Рамлоу настороженно повел носом.  
– Что это?   
– Болиголов, болотный аир и тысячелистник, – Джек поднял на него глаза. – Я не стал бы использовать рядом с тобой белладонну.   
Он перехватил запястье Рамлоу – пальцы легли внахлест.   
– И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
– Ты ждешь, что я скажу что-то дохуя романтичное? – Он слегка поморщился, когда влажный от смеси крови и трав кончик кисточки коснулся кожи. – Ты пахнешь боевой магией, старой болью, затопившей самые глубокие подвалы Центра, и холодной сталью.   
Джек дернул уголком губ. Другого он, впрочем, и не ждал. Но в следующий момент Рамлоу вновь подцепил его подбородок горячими пальцами.  
– Хотя для меня ты скорее пахнешь сухой степной травой и виски.   
– И в правду романтично.  
– Иди на хер, охотник.  
Чем длинней становилась цепочка рун, поднимающаяся вверх по руке, тем больше сосредоточенности требовалось, и Джек ничего не ответил на это; Рамлоу тоже замолчал.  
Когда последняя линия последней руны легла ровно поверх просвечивающей на сгибе локтя голубоватой вены, Джек повел плечами, ощущая, как покалывает загривок сотней невидимых игл. Он знал – через час у него начнет ломить виски, а след от ножа на ладони будет затягиваться долго.  
– Где вы должны встретиться со связным?  
Рамлоу ответил не сразу; вытянув руки перед собой, он внимательно оглядел две длинные цепочки рун, потом сделал пару резких ударов рукой по воздуху. И, судя по ухмылке, остался доволен результатом, хотя Джек знал – руны начинают действовать не сразу, и сейчас боль от ран лишь слегка притупилась.  
– На станции Глен-Мор, – Рамлоу покосился в сторону настенных часов, – через три часа.  
– Я думал, волки не любят подземку.  
Рамлоу резко хлестнул хвостом по дивану. И проговорил - негромко, неожиданно-серьезно.  
– Подземку никто не любит.


	2. Chapter 2

Ветер гнал по проулку пыль и мусор. Шелестящий грязный пакет зацепился за ногу Джека и он с раздражением стряхнул его.   
– Как ты узнаешь связного?  
Рамлоу беззвучно спрыгнул с пожарной лестницы на асфальт; но от Джека не ускользнуло, как на мгновение сдвинулись к переносице его брови в болезненной гримасе – несмотря на руны, след от удара когтей на боку все еще давал о себе знать.  
– Узнаю, не переживай, – он натянул капюшон толстовки – тот слегка натянулся на рогах, и зашагал вниз по проулку.   
Они оба понимали, что чужая одежда не перебьет его запах полностью – особенно для оборотней, чей нюх направляли духи, но может слегка сгладить и дать слабую надежду на то, что это ненадолго, но спутает следы.  
Тем более, Джек выбрал свою самую заношенную и старую толстовку. Надевая её, Рамлоу фыркнул: «пахнет потом и кровью», но почему-то Джек показалось, что в хриплом голосе мелькнули довольные нотки.  
Станция Глен-мор располагалась на другом конце города, но предлагать сразу спуститься в подземку Джек даже не пытался – нет ничего более безумного, чем соваться в туннели, пропитанные вечно висящим на волосок от того, чтобы взорваться, сплавом технологии и магии, когда за тобой гонятся оборотни.  
Им придется это сделать – на нужной станции. Но там – Джек на это надеялся – уже будет поддержка со стороны Гару.  
Почти сотню лет назад люди проложили рельсы и пустили свои поезда по древним норам фейри – и продолжали расширять сеть несмотря на обвалы и магические взрывы, исчезающие в никуда составы и обезображенные трупы. Стены туннелей покрывались кровью многие годы, прежде чем фейри смирились, признав победу людей в этом сражении, и вплели в паутину подземки свои чары.  
– Ты готов бежать, охотник? – Спросил Рамлоу, когда они остановились на границе проулка и безлюдной улицы. Джек жил в районе, застроенном высокими кирпичными домами, стоящими тесно друг к другу, и улицы сейчас, ближе к полуночи, наполнялись опасной тишиной, за которой, на самом деле, могло прятаться что угодно.   
– Как далеко?  
– До Светлого района? И передохнуть ненадолго там, – Рамлоу дернул носом, втягивая в себя воздух; на мгновение Джеку захотелось спросить, что он чувствует в нем, кроме легкой влаги надвигающегося дождя, да запаха помойки из мусорных контейнеров в глубине проулка. – Как бы Гурали не хотели оторвать мне голову, нарушать закон они не будут. В открытую.  
Десяток жилых кварталов, несколько широких шоссе с гулкими подземными переходами под ними, старый и длинный мост через реку – и только за ним начнутся центральный районы, признанные всеми – кроме подпольных банд нелюдей и фэйри, что отвергли Перемирие – безопасной территорией. Но Джек знал – эта безопасность обманчива, как и тишина темной улицы, на которой им с Рамлоу сейчас предстояло шагнуть. Он сам неоднократно участвовал в операциях по поимке тех, кому не повезло оказаться в списках Центра, проходивших в Светлом районе.  
Но Центр стоял выше городских законов.  
Оборотни - тоже. Но им придется действовать аккуратней – и это повышает шансы увернуться от их лап.  
Джек беззвучно хмыкнул, осознав, как легко он начал думать про «них». И как легко свыкся с тем, что ему предстоит защищать жизнь полукровки, жизнь, которую он, на самом деле, должен был…  
– Эй, – острый кончик хвоста чувствительно уткнулся ему в ногу, – о чем ты думаешь с такой паскудной рожей?  
– О том, – соврал Джек, – что за это время, что мы тут медлим, мои руны должны были войти в полную силу – и даже твоё колено не помешает тебе бежать.  
Он не видел выражения лица Рамлоу, скрытого в тени капюшона толстовки, но по звуку догадался – тот хмыкнул, обнажив свои мелкие острые зубы.  
– А ты не только во время секса нежный и заботливый, а?   
Вместо ответа Джек положил ему ладонь между лопаток и чуть подтолкнул.  
– Побежали.  
Ночью бесконечные массивы жилых кварталов не засыпали. Наоборот – здесь начиналась другая, куда более близкая Рамлоу, нежели Джеку, жизнь. Гремела, приглушенная толстыми стенами, музыка в полуподвальных клубах, переругивались, толпясь возле костров, разведенных в бочках, бродяги в проулках. То и дело по улицам проносилось эхо рычания мотоциклов – и каждый раз, услышав их, Рамлоу рывком затаскивал Джека в тень, и яростно шипел, когда тот, по его мнению, слишком рано пытался выйти на свет тусклых и редких фонарей.  
Пару раз они проскакивали мимо ночных рынков – торговцы сидели прямо на асфальте, и над ними висели плотные облака кальянного дыма и пыльцы фейри. Пахло травкой, перегретым маслом, алкоголем и благовониями. А еще немного – кровью. На таких рынках можно было найти что угодно – от старых книг и высушенных костей давно истребленных чудовищ до оружия – как обычного, так и зачарованного, и наркотиков на любой вкус. Джек порой захаживал на них – предварительно, конечно, затерев руны и спрятав меч. Охотников в таких местах не любили.  
Впрочем, их нигде не любили.  
Порой где-то вдалеке пронзительно начинала завывать полицейская сирена – но это беспокоило Рамлоу куда меньше, чем отзвуки рокота мотоциклов. И Джек, мысленно выругавшись на собственную недогадливость – мог бы понять сразу! – спросил напрямую:  
– Те гурали, что за тобой охотятся, не пешком идут, верно?   
Он пытался скрыть раздражение в своем голосе, но не мог. Хотелось добавить, едко и зло – «что ты мне еще не рассказал, Брок?», но это, неожиданно осознал Джек, было не совсем честно по отношению к Рамлоу.  
Ему пришлось довериться врагу. Потенциальному убийце. И даже близость – яростная, оставшаяся кровью у них на губах, не могла стереть вражды, что пролегала между полукровками и охотниками.  
– По крайней мере, мы их услышим сразу, – проговорил он, пытаясь шуткой сгладить резкость предыдущего вопроса.  
Он думал, что Рамлоу в ответ огрызнется, но тот коротко облизнул губы и проговорил совсем не то, чего ждал Джек:  
– Извини. И да, это чертовы медведи на байках.  
Джек хмыкнул. А потом почувствовал, как растекается от верхнего позвонка вниз по шее холодное, тягучее предчувствие, покалывает спину и плечи и заставляет сердце биться быстрей.  
Он беззвучно вытянул меч из ножен; тот чуть подрагивал в руке, чуя опасность – и кровь нелюдей, которая может пролиться. Второй рукой он перехватил Рамлоу за плечо, удерживая его в тени между домами – дальше им нужно было пересечь открытый всем ветрам, выстрелам и магии перекресток, и стоило сначала хотя бы осмотреться.   
Рамлоу зло дернул плечом, скидывая его руку. Он тоже ощущал неумолимо приближающуюся опасность; Джек слышал, как рассекает воздух кончик его хвоста.   
– Зря остановились. Даже если мы их услышим задолго, не стоит…  
Не договорив, он резко дернул головой – и в следующее мгновение стена рядом с его виском взорвалась пылью и кирпичным крошевом.  
Оказалось – Джек никогда о таком не слышал и это был совсем не тот сюрприз, к которому он был готов – что некоторые гурали не чураются техномагии, и зачаровывают свои байки, привязывая к ним духов тишины.  
И огнестрел – тоже, потому что стену рядом с Рамлоу разнес вовсе не арбалетный болт.  
А еще оказалось, что с Рамлоу они мыслят одинаково – по крайней мере, когда дело касается драки с десятком обвешанных оружием оборотней на зачарованных байках.  
Джек почувствовал, как на его запястье сомкнулись горячие, сильные пальцы, а потом его дернули в проулок, прочь от желтоватого, мутного света фонарей.   
– Я могу бежать сам, – Джек попытался высвободить руку – потому что бежать, вцепившись в друг-друга – действительно паршивая затея, но хватка стала только сильней, а затем Рамлоу коротко зарычал, словно пытался поднять что-то тяжелое…   
… и Джек рухнул в ледяную, беспросветно-черную воду.  
Нет, это была не вода. Он продолжал ощущать под подошвами ботинок, чувствовал стальные пальцы Рамлоу на запястье, но сделать вдох не получалось, и вокруг вместо воздуха была удушливая плотная чернота, забивающаяся в глаза и уши, скапливающаяся горечью в горле.   
– Джек. Всё хорошо, Джек, – голос Рамлоу, напряженный, хриплый еще больше обычного, был словно приглушен толщей воды, но Джек уцепился за звук своего имени, сосредоточился на нём, пытаясь не утонуть в черноте.  
Он не знал, сколько это длилось, но голос Рамлоу не затихал – он называл Джека ленивым ублюдком, требовал не сметь засыпать и идти вперед, уговаривал, просил, и чем дальше они шли, тем всё напряженней звучал этот хриплый голос, а темнота становилось всё плотней, и каждый следующий шаг давался Джеку с еще большим трудом, чем предыдущий.   
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он перестал слышать Рамлоу и перестал двигаться, но в следующую секунду его резко – так, что заныло плечо, дернули вперед.  
Джек пришел в себя, скорчившись на асфальте и жадно глотая грязный городской воздух.   
Рамлоу стоял, склонившись над ним и уперевшись ладонями в колени, просвечивающие сквозь прорехи в его омерзительно-драных джинсах.  
– Ты…  
– Иначе было не сбежать, – хвост Рамлоу нервно подергивался, и резко выкинув руку вперед, Джек сжал пальцы на его кончике. – Эй! Какого хуя?  
Джек только сильней сжал его хвост, а потом отпустил и согнулся напополам. Его выворачивало наизнанку чем-то черным, густым и липким, и когда не осталось ничего, кроме пустых спазмов, Джек вытер рот подрагивающей ладонью и вновь поднял глаза.  
– Ты провел меня Тропой Теней, – горло болело так, словно его ободрал изнутри грубой наждачкой.  
– Иначе мы бы не сбежали. Ты хорошо держался.  
Джек сжал пальцами переносицу. Он чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку, выпотрошенным и собранным заново.  
– Как будто у меня был выбор… – пробормотал он. Рамлоу нагнулся еще ниже и вновь сжал его запястье, но уже куда аккуратней.  
– Люди часто не выдерживают и тонут в тенях. Ты и в правду сильный боец, Джек Роллинз.  
Только сейчас Джек осознал, насколько бледен Рамлоу – кровь отлила от острых скул и губ, под глазами пролегли глубокие тени.  
– Не только мне далось это нелегко.  
– Ты тяжелый. И твоя ебанная железка сияла так, что сбивала меня с пути.  
– Но мы оторвались, – поднявшись на ноги, Джек огляделся – они были на задворках какого-то кафе, судя по запахам – восточного. Он покосился на Рамлоу. – Так?  
В повисшей тишине было слышно, как хлестнул по воздуху кончик хвоста.  
– Они встали на мой след. Теперь разве что бежать быстрей них… – Рамлоу резко повел плечами, а потом двинулся мимо мусорных баков к выходу из проулка. – Но мы почти добрались до Светлого района. И немного времени у нас есть.   
Улицу заливал не только желтоватый свет фонарей, но и яркий неон вывесок. Весело перемигивалась огнями витрина какого-то кафе. Мимо, тихо шелестя шинами по асфальту, проехало такси.  
Это был почти безопасный район.  
Почти.  
– Я мог бы попытаться спрятать тебя с помощью рун.  
– Ты спрячешь тело. Но не душу, – они как раз проходили под мерцающей холодной зеленью вывеской аптеки, и лицо Рамлоу в этом свете на мгновение показалось Джеку жуткой маской. – А они взяли на прицел именно её.  
Он надвинул капюшон толстовки посильней на лицо, а потом неопределенно провел рукой по груди.  
– Словно тысячи рыболовных крючков цепляют тебя – только не за кожу, а за кишки и позвоночник.   
Против своей воли Джек покосился ему за спину – но хвост был аккуратно спрятан под оказавшуюся достаточно длинной толстовку (Джек всегда любил просторную одежду, под которой легко скрывать оружие).  
– Но наш побег их разозлил, – судя по голосу, Рамлоу это развеселило. – И теперь охота начнется по-настоящему. Хоть ты всего меня изрисуй защитными символами, они меня почуют. Кровь сильней твоей магии.  
На мгновение Джек представил себе Рамлоу – обнаженного, вытянувшегося на животе, покрытого бесконечными знаками, спускающимися от широких плеч по напряженной спине с проступающими линиями мышц к пояснице, а от нее – к узкими и крепким бедрам…   
Он тряхнул головой и, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Рамлоу, проговорил первое, что пришло на ум:  
– Только если твоя душа не будем спрятана в том, что они не могут учуять.  
На этот раз Рамлоу перехватил его за предплечье. И рывком заставил остановиться, развернув к себе лицом.  
– Или ком. Ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь, охотник?  
Джек прекрасно понимал. Он пожал плечами.  
– Абсолютно. Как и то, что не найдется мага, который согласится – и сможет, сделать это…   
Дальше следовало сказать «для охотника и полукровки, которые каким-то ебаным чудом не убили друг-друга и просят о том, на что в здравом уме никто не согласится».  
Но вместо этого Джек произнес:  
– … для нас.  
Рамлоу улыбнулся – даже почти оскалился, широко и безумно.  
– Я знаю такого.

Маг оказался ши.  
Он сидел напротив Рамлоу и Джека, и морщиться от давящей на виски магии фэйри было сложно.   
Всё в этом доме – трехэтажном, кирпичном, ничем не выделяющемся на вид от десятков других домов в этом старом квартала центра, было пропитано магией. Даже кресло, на которых они сидели. Даже ковер. И уж тем более – красный плащ, стекающий по плечам мага и словно бы живущий своей жизнью; Джеку казалось, что плотные складки иногда шевелятся даже тогда, когда сам маг был неподвижен.  
То и дело закладывало уши и накатывало фантомное чувство идущей из носа крови. Но Джек прекрасно знал – при желании его легко могли избавить от этих изматывающих ощущений. Но не хотели. А значит, ему оставалось только делать вид, что ничего не происходит. И не мешать Рамлоу торговаться.  
– Я знаю, ты можешь это сделать.  
– Сделать – в теории – можно всё, что угодно, если подобрать верный ключ к силам этого мира. Вопрос цены, – маг развел руками. Он был в перчатках, но даже их плотная ткань не могла скрыть изящества кисти и длину пальцев.  
– Это обсуждаемо. Что ты хочешь? Службу тебе? Информацию? Я могу достать что угодно. Или, – Рамлоу пожал плечами, – убить. Ты знаешь.  
– Знаю, – Джеку показалось, или острый кончик правого уха мага чуть дрогнул. От раздражения? – Иначе бы не пустил вас на порог. Но мне это не нужно. Важно не то, что я хочу, а что ты мне можешь дать взамен.  
Рамлоу улыбался, но Джек видел по заострившимся скулам, с какой силой он сжал челюсти.  
– Я могу многое.  
– И отдать мне половину своего лица?  
В повисшей тишине было ясно слышно, как шелестит по мягкой обивке кресла нервно дергающиеся из стороны в сторону хвост Рамлоу. Затем он нервно усмехнулся.  
– Только лица?  
– И тела.  
Джек знал, что это значит: он уже видел таких – и людей, и нелюдей, вынужденных оплачивать долги перед ши половиной себя. Уродства, которые невозможно было вылечить магией.  
Рамлоу дернул уголком рта и уже хотел было что-то сказать, но Джек, не глядя, положил руку ему на запястье, сжал и проговорил – смотрел он в этот момент магу прямо в глаза.   
– Должна быть другая цена.  
Сложив ладони перед лицом, маг вернул ему цепкий, внимательный взгляд. Виски у него были седые, и Джек понял, что впервые видит седого ши.  
– Конечно. Она всегда есть. Твоё оружие. И твоя связь с ним.  
Жилистая рука под пальцами Джека дрогнула, но он лишь усилил хватку, краем глаза заметив, как морщиться Рамлоу.   
Разорванная связь с оружием значила, что Джек уже не сможет восстановить свой меч, воплотить его сущность в заново выкованном оружии – и ему придется начинать весь путь по обретению меча заново.  
И это уже будет совсем другой клинок.  
– Я согласен.  
– Мы могли договориться на что-то другое, – зашипел Рамлоу, когда маг, кивнув, поднялся и оставил их вдвоем. – Ты совсем ебанулся, охотник?  
Спорить с этим Джек даже не пытался.   
– У нас осталось не так много времени на то, чтобы и дальше торговаться с ним. Кстати, как его зовут?  
– Его называют Доктор Стрэндж, – Рамлоу пожал плечами. - А уж как его на самом деле зовут… Как ты собираешься дожить до утра без своего оружия?  
– Буду просто быстро бежать. Кажется, таков был твой план?  
Джек не услышал, как вернулся маг. И не почувствовал.   
Только ощутил, как в затылок вонзилась ледяная игла – она входила всё глубже и глубже, и как Джек не пытался шевельнуться, он не мог – даже веки сделали неподвижными и непослушными.  
Первым пропало зрение. Потом – слух. Потом пропало обоняние. Джек оказался в темноте, в которой ничего не было, кроме судорожного биения крови в ушах.  
А потом пропал и стук сердца.  
На мгновение или вечность, Джек не знал, но когда он очнулся, маг сидел напротив, словно ничего не произошло. Только теперь его кресло было сдвинуто вправо, а не влево, как раньше.  
– Ебаный чародей… – он услышал собственный голос, хотя бы уверен – его губы не шевелились. – Мог бы, сука, предупредить, что начнешь свою блядскую магию…   
Медленно повернув голову, Джек встретился взглядом с самим собой: взъерошенным, бледным, немного растерянным.   
Нет.  
Не собой.  
Рамлоу, который теперь стал им.   
Джек медленно поднял руку, рассматривая ладонь – непривычно короткие пальцы с разбитыми костяшками, загорелое запястье, темные, не рыжеватые, волосы на жилистом предплечье. Он чувствовал, как слегка давит на голову что-то сверху, а спустя мгновение понял – это ощущаются рога. И еще были мышцы – странные, непривычные, словно у него внезапно отросла третья рука, которая движется…  
Не рука. Хвост.  
– Пиздец, – произнес Рамлоу _его_ голосом. – Это, блядь, сработало!  
– Сработало, – кивнул маг. – Вдвойне сработало, потому что мне сложно почувствовать, кто из вас… кто. Должен сказать, я вообще с трудом ощущаю вас.  
Откинув голову назад, Рамлоу широко ухмыльнулся, а потом повернулся к Джеку и замер, внимательно разглядывая самого себя.  
– Ну что, охотник, готов быстро бежать?  
Джек сжал пальцы в кулак, а затем шевельнул хвостом – тот слабо шлепнул по обивке дерева, вызвав у Рамлоу усмешку.   
– Готов.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> видят боги, я в какой-то момент хотел позорно жмякнуть кнопку "заморожен" в этом тексте, потому что осознал, что замахнулся на какой-то уж слишком сложный сюжет, да и описание мира все более и более запутанное, а значит - я буду косячить в логике и прочем :<  
> но я постараюсь дописать, конечно.  
> а кто угадает, каких марвеловских персонажей я впихнул на роли третьеплановых персонажей, тот молодец (потому что придумывать ОС, когда у тебя такое раздолье в персонажах – грешновато).

В узкой подворотне за домом мага было темно и мокро, пахло мусором. Но одновременно с этим Джек чувствовал, что они в безопасности. Это ощущение было плотным, окутывало со всех сторон, словно наброшенное на плечи тяжелое одеяло.  
Линии вероятности в этом месте были заплетены в тугой, идеальный узор, подчиненный воле Стрэнджа – и ничего не могло произойти без его ведома.  
Магия фейри больше не давила на виски как еще час назад – до того, как их с Рамлоу поменяли телами. Она немного колола загривок, напоминая – ты чужак, но и только.  
Беспокоило Джека другое – и вовсе не боль в разодранном боку, пробивающаяся даже сквозь узор чуть припекающих кожу рун.  
Это «другое» ощущалось жаром внутри – почему-то ему казалось, что он даже может увидеть, почувствовать его: непроглядно-черный, клубящийся.  
– В детстве я иногда думал, что хотел бы родиться человеком, – Рамлоу, мерящий беспокойными быстрыми шагами подворотню, замер и обернулся к Джеку. – Но теперь я понимаю, что быть вами это…  
Он осекся и с подозрением сощурился.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но перестань делать мою рожу такой паскудной.  
Усилием воли Джек пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей. Но вот контролировать новые – для его сознания – мышцы он не мог: хвост нервно полоснул воздух.  
– Я чувствую пламя внутри.  
Рамлоу склонил голову на бок и коротко облизнул губы – видеть чужую мимику на своем лице было одновременно странно и жутковато. Будто ты смотришь в зачарованное зеркало, из которого твоими глазами смотрит кто-то другой.  
Резко шагнув вперед, он замер напротив Джека – и смотреть на него снизу вверх тоже было немного странно.  
– Это Бездна, – бесцеремонно перехватив его за запястье, Рамлоу закатил рукав толстовки и провел пальцем по едва видневшимся под загорелой кожей голубоватым венам. – Прошли сотни лет с тех пор, как родились первые из нас – но мы не можем смешивать свою кровь с другими, и Бездна всё ещё сильна в нас.  
– Ты чувствуешь её всегда?  
– Каждую секунду своей жизни, – Рамлоу продолжал смотреть пристально смотреть на него, не разжимая хватки на запястье.  
Поморщившись, Джек высвободился и отступил на шаг назад. И вновь почувствовал, как непроизвольно ходит из стороны в сторону хвост.  
– Что?  
Рамлоу широко ухмыльнулся и Джек искренне понадеялся, что его собственная улыбка не выглядит такой жуткой.  
– Пытаюсь привыкнуть к ощущению, будто у меня отрубили одну из рук. И совсем другого мира. И возможностей.  
Вновь ухмыльнувшись, он сложил пальцы – большой к безымянном и мизинцу, и теперь уже Джек перехватил его руку.  
– Нет, – Рамлоу недовольно фыркнул, и ему пришлось повторить. – Нет. Не думаю, что Стрэндж будет рад магии – пусть даже простой – на своем заднем крыльце. Тем более – от магии полукровки в теле человека.  
Ему пришлось с силой сжать пальцы прежде, чем Рамлоу досадливо кивнул.  
Они оба замолчали, стоя все также вплотную друг к другу. Джек отчетливо слышал мерный, спокойный стук сердца – своего, мать его! – сердца. Пытаясь отвлечься от этого ритмичного звука, он запустил пальцы в волосы надо лбом и с удовольствием поскреб кожу у основания рога.  
А потом осознал то, что еще его беспокоило все это время с момента, как магия Стрэнджа поменяла их телами.  
Задрав толстовку, он ощупал нетронутый когтями оборотней бок; Рамлоу не задавал вопросов, только молча наблюдал за ним, то и дело дергая уголком рта. И наконец Джек нашел то, что искал – небольшой бугорок, маленький, едва заметный, но твердый на ощупь. Под кожей что-то было – прямоугольное, с острыми краями.  
Джек поднял на Рамлоу глаза. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Ты же не думал, что я буду полагаться лишь на свою голову? Это тупо – в неё же могут влезть. Но зато никто даже не подумает искать карту памяти в таком месте.  
– Делаешь это не в первый раз, да?  
Рамлоу снова пожал плечами, а затем неожиданно спросил:  
– Эта ебучая головная боль, она…  
– Всегда, когда рядом колдуют фэйри. Или когда ты колдуешь сам. Магия не приходит к нам с талантом – она приходит через боль.  
– Хреново быть человеком, – хмыкнул Рамлоу, а потом дернул рукой – так, словно хотел накинуть на голову капюшон. Но на кожаной куртке его не было. Да и скрываться теперь ему, оказавшись в теле охотника, было ни к чему.  
Зато теперь нужно было Джеку.  
Демоны-полукровки были одним из немногих народов, кто находился вне закона. И если в тех местах, где границы законов были зыбкими – в кварталах, где все еще большей часть населения были нелюди, на ночных рынках и в полулегальных клубах, они могли появляться, то улицы города, особенно – центра, были для них опасным местом.  
– У тебя много друзей? – Рамлоу некоторое время наблюдал, как Джек прячет под толстовку хвост, а потом фыркнул. – Не бойся его трогать, не отвалится. Заправь под ремень. Вот так. Ну?  
– Не особо, – Джек натянул на рога капюшон. – Не волнуйся, никто не станет бросаться к тебе на улицах с рукопожатиями и вопросами, как жизнь.  
– А я, может, и хотел бы.  
– Нет, – качнул головой Джек, чьими единственными друзьями были охотники из Центра. – Не хотел бы. Идём.

***

Не знай Джек, что ши никогда ничего не делают просто так, он подумал бы – Стрэндж решил помогать им и дальше.  
Ночной город вокруг был безопасным, тихим – не звучали за спиной едва различимые шаги преследователей, не рассекали темноту яркие фары байков, никто не пытался напасть или просто всадить им с Рамлоу по восемь грамм свинца в затылок.  
Сияющий неоновыми вывесками и витринами центр, где среди небоскребов из металла и стекла встречались куда более старые здание – сложенные из камня, с причудливыми арочными окнами и башнями, вновь сменился жилыми кварталами. Изгиб реки, окружавшей центр, заставил их снова выйти на мост – идеальное место, если ты хочешь настигнуть добычу, но ни одна машина, шелестящая шинами по асфальту, не пыталась остановиться рядом.  
Но как только за металлическим ограждением заблестела, отражая городские огни, темная вода, Джека замутило.  
Он знал (все охотники Центра знали и пользовались этим) – нечисть не любит пересекать текущую воду, но никогда не думал, что сам когда-нибудь почувствует это на себе. Но подавлять тошноту он умел, а тело Рамлоу – умело это еще лучше.  
– Рыбалку ты явно не любишь, – пробормотал он, сглатывая раз за разом наполняющую рот слюну.  
– Ненавижу, – Рамлоу широко ухмыльнулся. – Не приглашай меня на неё никогда.  
Он шутил – это Джек мог понять, даже несмотря на чужие интонации собственного голоса, но вместо того, чтобы отшутиться в ответ, задумался – куда он мог бы пригласить Рамлоу, будь у них шанс?  
Но шанса не было.  
Ничего не ответив, Джек ускорил шаг – с моста нужно было убраться поскорей. Дальше они шли молча, только изредка перебрасывались короткими фразами, выбирая направления на тёмных перекрестках и решая, стоит ли сворачивать в очередной проулок.  
– Знаешь, я думаю, пора мне обо всём рассказать, – нарушил напряженное молчание Джек, когда впереди замерцал бело-синий знак спуска на станцию подземки.  
Район Глен-Мор, давший название станции, был застроен тесно стоящими друг к другу высокими кирпичными домами и примыкал к огромному болотистому парку – в воздухе тянуло холодной водой и торфом.  
Тихий, мирный район, один из десятков в городе, полный круглосуточных дайнеров и магазинчиков, палаток с уличной едой и закрытых сейчас офисов – Джек, на самом деле, ненавидел такие: они заставляли расслабиться и поверить, что всё хорошо. И как только ты действительно признавал это, Судьба поворачивалась к тебе другой стороной.  
– Я и так всё рассказал, – помедлив, отозвался Рамлоу. – Эй? Блядь, куда ты?  
Раздраженный – клубящаяся внутри него чернота будто ты сгустилась, и злость, идущая не от сознания, а от тела, заставляла с силой сжимать кулаки – Джек свернул в сторону, к уличной донерной. Возле неё никого не было, а за прилавком скучал пожилой тролль.  
– Деньги во внутреннем кармане куртки, – негромко сообщил Джек Рамлоу, когда тот догнал его. – Не знаю, когда ты в последний раз ел до моего сэндвича, но явно давно.  
Фыркнув, Рамлоу выгреб из кармана мелочь и отдал Джеку половину, также тихо проговорив:  
– Про то, что мне нельзя острые крылышки, я не шутил.  
Пока он делал заказ, Джек осмотрелся, всё надеясь заметить хоть что-то подозрительное – но нет: обычная улица, полупустая, и как в любой другой поздний вечер. Мимо прошелестело по асфальту такси, а следом - ночной курьер на велосипеде, прошла по другой стороне улицы небольшая компания подростков, в круглосуточную кофейню, расположенное в соседнем здании, зашла пара фэйри – кажется, сатиров, судя по аккуратному цокоту копыт.  
Это неправильное ощущение безопасности отдавалось зудом между лопаток, заставляло с раздражением морщиться; и можно было подумать, что Рамлоу не чувствует этого – но Джек слышал, как быстро и нервно бьется его сердце, и ощущал чужую нервозность.  
– Твоя очередь, – Рамлоу забрал свой заказ и тут же зашуршал бумагой, разворачивая его. В нос Джеку ударил сильный запах перца. Очень сильный запах перца.  
– Ты решил и эти внутренности спалить?  
– Там еще тройной халапеньо, – успел хмыкнуть Рамлоу прежде, чем впиться зубами в свой донер.  
Ощущая, как раздраженно дергается спрятанные под толстовкой хвост, Джек повернулся к прилавку. Забрав спустя пару минут свой донер – никакого перца, минимум соуса, он прихватил Рамлоу за локоть и отвел в сторону от прилавка; то, что тролль-продавец казался флегматичным и отстраненным, вовсе ничего не значило.  
– Знаешь, если бы не моя залитая кровью кухня, я бы подумал, что вся эта история с войной – твоя попытка меня подставить. Или развлечься.  
Рамлоу с задумчивым видом слизнул с костяшек пальцев протекший соус, а затем глянул на Джека сверху вниз.  
– Но ты так не думаешь.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо. Мне тоже не нравится эта херня: лучше уже, когда те, кто хотят тебя убить, пытаются в открытую сделать это.  
Джек вспомнил шрамы на его теле. Но вместо этого спросил другое:  
– Как мне вести себя на встрече со связным? У него могут быть вопросы к тому, что я пришёл не один.  
– Ну… – выкинув пустую упаковку рядом с переполненной мусоркой, Рамлоу вытер ладони о джинсы – и Джек вновь ощутил, как раздраженно сокращаются мышцы хвоста. – Посмотрим по обстоятельствам..?  
Этот план был самым худшим из тех, что Джек слышал – только вот времени спорить уже не было.  
На лестнице, ведущей вниз на станцию, спали вповалку несколько бездомных – от них тянуло алкоголем и дешевой дурью. Но ни один из них не дернулся и даже не проснулся, когда Джек с Рамлоу проходили мимо. В холле станции почти никого не было: навстречу прошло несколько только поздних пассажиров. Ветер гонял по грязному полу мусор и приносил из глубин станции запах стали, земли и крови. Стены были исписаны граффити - поверх сепаратистских с призывом к свержению власти людей кто-то написал черной краской призыв убивать нелюдей.  
Джек невольно поежился; каждый спуск в подземку значил для него ноющую боль в теле и непроходящее ощущение своей чуждости. Это испытывали все люди, но куда сильней – те, кто практиковал магию, даже если это были самые простые боевые знаки и лечебные руны.  
Только вот теперь эту боль и жутковатое чувство враждебности ощущал Рамлоу.  
– Хреново быть людьми, – негромко пробормотал он, перескочив через турникет, пока Джек запихивал монетку в узкую прорезь на соседнем.  
Дальше они снова шли молча.  
Впереди прогрохотал, приближаясь к станции, поезд. Платформы были расположены в два яруса, и когда Джек с Рамлоу вышли на первый – пути здесь вели в сторону города, на платформе никого не оказалось: никто из редких ночных пассажиров поезда не вышел.  
Едва слышно потрескивали под высокими сводчатым потолком лампы, затихал грохот уходящего поезда, а запах земли и крови стали сильней – но Джек, как не старался, не чувствовал, чтобы на платформе был кто-то, кроме них.  
Еще на лестнице он показал Рамлоу простейший знак поиска, и тот без труда повторил его – и магия подействовала, судя по быстрой болезненной гримасе Рамлоу. Только вот он тоже никого не чувствовал.  
– Спустимся ниже, – проговорил он после пары минут напряженного ожидания.  
На нижней платформе было темней; и в следующую секунду после осознания этого, Джек разглядел легкие, клубящиеся вокруг длинных ламп под потолком тени – призванных духов темноты.  
То, что люди могли видеть лишь благодаря природному дару – или с помощью магии, полукровки различали лишь слегка напрягая зрение.  
Ветер донес уже привычный запах подземки, вот только теперь к нему примешивался легкий запах шерсти.  
Оборотни были здесь. И Рамлоу тоже это знал. Он коротко глянул на Джека и беззвучно шевельнул губами: “давай”.  
Скинув с головы капюшон, Джек пошел вперед первым, но не дойдя до середины платформы остановился.  
– Давайте закончим это быстро.  
Волки вышли из-за поддерживающих потолок колонн.  
Их было двое – и судя по тому, как едва слышно зашипел за спиной Джека Рамлоу, это было вне договоренности.  
Джек широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на вышедшего вперед волка.  
– Смотрю, мы оба нарушили обещание прийти навстречу по одиночке. Так что… будем считать, что нарушения и нет.  
Волк – не слишком высокий, молодой, в простых джинсах и кожаной куртке, с наполовину выбритой головой и слегка восточным разрезом глаз, шутку не поддержал. Впрочем, нападать он тоже не спешил. Только покосился на второго волка: тот был заметно старше, ниже – Джеку в его настоящем теле он едва достал бы до плеча, с битыми сединой взъерошенными темными волосами.  
– Не любители разговаривать, да? Ладно. Но для начала – мне нужны гарантии, что никто не ударит в спину. И что здесь безопасно.  
– Мы сделали всё возможное для этого, – молодой оборотень перевел напряженный взгляд с Джека на Рамлоу, а затем обратно. – Если только ты не привел за собой погоню.  
Чтобы сделал сейчас Рамлоу, будь он собой?  
Джек слегка склонил голову на бок, раскинул руки в стороны и обвёл ими пустую платформу.  
– Ты видишь кого-то здесь, кроме нас? Нет? Вот и я тоже не вижу. Но… я хочу гарантии, что моя информация попадёт в правильные руки.  
Оборотень недовольно скривился, но зато у Джека появилась пара секунд на размышления. Рамлоу был прав: он действительно плохо знал историю – охотникам она была не нужна. Но в делах настоящего Джек разбирался, и теперь перебирал в голове имена полевых командиров волков. Ему нужен был тот, кто считался среди Гару живым идеалом; и тот, кому Рамлоу действительно мог бы передать информацию.  
– И что вы её передадите капитану Роджерсу.  
Молодой оборотень кивнул. А потом приложил раскрытую ладонь к груди и медленно проговорил:  
– Пусть Луна, Солнце и духи будут свидетелем моей клятвы: всё, что ты передашь, будет доставлено капитану Роджерсу незамедлительно, чего бы это мне не стоило.  
Джек уловил едва слышный скрип подошвы ботинок – это Рамлоу за его спиной наконец шевельнулся. И негромко проговорил, указав рукой на старшего оборотня.  
– Ты тоже.  
Тот по-звериному дернул носом и скривился:  
– Человек не вправе указывать мне, что делать.  
Джек почувствовал, как что-то за его спиной со свистом рассекает воздух; и мельком успел подумать, что не помнит, как выправлял хвост из-под одежды. А потом проговорил:  
– Человек пришёл со мной, и его слова много значат. Поклянись.  
– Призываю в свидетели Луну, Солнце и духов: всё переданное тобой, демон, будет доставлено в правильные руки.  
В его словах – и легкости клятвы – было что-то неправильное. Джек дернул уголком рта, а потом услышал, как зло и нервно вздыхает за его спиной Рамлоу.  
Старший оборотень скрестил руки на груди.  
– Ты доволен, демон? А теперь давай заканчивать это, сынок, – последняя фраза была обращена уже к молодому оборотню.  
Тот как-то недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Ты никогда меня так не звал…  
Тысяча холодных иголок нехорошего предчувствия в раз заколола спину Джеку.  
– Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз. Или в последний, – голос старшего оборотня, скривившегося с явной досадой, с каждым словом менялся, становясь все менее и менее хриплым.  
А в следующее секунду всё одновременно пришло в движение.  
В руке старшего оборотня – или того, кто притворялся им, потому что черты широкого лица сминались, превращаясь во что-то совсем другое, мелькнул серебристый росчерк, и нож – двадцать сантиметров серебра – вошел в грудь молодого оборотня. На лестнице, ведущей на верхнюю часть станции, послышались шаги множества ног, а затем Рамлоу резко рванул Джека за руку в сторону, откатываясь вместе с ним к краю платформы как раз в тот момент, когда воздух вспорола автоматная очередь.  
– Ебаные волки предали друг друга, – успел прошипеть Рамлоу в те несколько коротких секунд, пока стрелки перезаряжались. А затем уже Джек рывком утащил его за колонну и с силой вжал в неё. В следующую секунду воздух разорвали выстрелы и от колонны во все стороны полетели осколки бетона.  
– Не волки, – когда стрельба снова стихла, Джек на секунду выглянул из-за их укрытия, но этого хватило, чтобы успеть разглядеть широкоплечего, покрытого черной клочковатой шерстью оборотня в полузверинной форме, спускающегося по ступенькам. – Медведи.  
– И доппельгангер, – Рамлоу смотрел туда, где над телом убитого волка склонилась человеческая фигура - уже не мужская, потерявшая широкий размах плеч, но заметно прибавившая в росте. Одежда, в которую был одет доппельгангер в облике оборотня, исчезала, впитываясь в постепенно темнеющую, уходящую куда-то в синеву, кожу. Блеснули ярко-желтые, без намека на радужку, глаза.  
Джек зло хлестнул хвостом по собственной ноге. А потом перевел взгляд на электронное табло над темной аркой туннеля. До прибытия следующего поезда оставалось четыре минуты.  
На раздумья у него ушли мгновение, и когда он посмотрел на Рамлоу, тот широко ухмыльнулся.  
– На счёт три?  
Джек кивнул, но им снова пришлось вжаться в колонну и друг в друга, укрываясь от выстрелов. Плечо обожгло болью, осколок бетона царапнул по щеке, и когда всё стихло, Джек коротко рыкнул:  
– Три.  
На рельсы они с Рамлоу скатились одновременно и рванули в непроглядную черноту туннеля, навстречу пахнущему кровью и землей холодному ветру.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ого, это новая глава!  
> а еще, смотрите, какой прекрасный рогатый (и хвостатый) Рамлоу:  
> https://i.imgur.com/pkblaLQ.jpg  
> спасибо чудесному художнику, паблик которого здесь:  
> https://vk.com/gan_nadrtha

Шаги гулко отдавались под низким сводами коридоров. Старые кирпичи стен и потолка затянули плесень со мхом. Пахло грязью, водой и старой кровью.

По кирпичам тянулись исчерченные охранными символами провода, поддерживающие жизнь редких ламп — тусклых, с красноватым светом.

Джеку хватило одного взгляда на эти символы, чтобы ощутить, сколько в них вложено сил и крови, и как быстро они могут испепелить руку того, кто решит зачем-то лишить эти подземелья света. 

Обострённое зрение тела полукровки позволяло видеть ему многое: не только провода были покрыты символами. На кирпичах, иногда под самыми сводами, порой — на границе с полом, виднелись царапины, складывающиеся в сложные знаки. Многие Джек знал — охранные символы и шифры контрабандистов, выглядящие на первый взгляд как хаотичные клубки линий. Какие-то видел впервые.

Он глубоко втянул мокрый, стылый воздух. Дышалось легко, и ничего не давило на виски, не ломало кости ощущение чуждой магии, лишь слегка пробивалась сквозь лечебные руны боль в располосованном боку.

Но идущему впереди Рамлоу не было так легко. Это читалось в его походке — видеть собственное тело со стороны Джек уже привык, и теперь замечал скованность движений.

— Надо найти безопасное место.

Рамлоу только молча дёрнул плечом, и даже этот жест вышел слишком болезненным.

— На стенах есть метки, но я пока не вижу ни одной, указывающей на убежище. Но я знаю не все. 

Когда они спрыгнули в туннель и рванули навстречу приближающемуся составу — он был ещё далеко, но стены вокруг и рельсы под ногами гудели и слегка подрагивали, Джек не сразу заметил, насколько паршиво выглядит Рамлоу — было не до того.

За спиной были медведи, и в том, что у них хватит ебанутости, чтобы броситься за ними в туннель, сомнений у Джека не было.

Не дожидаясь, пока впереди покажутся огни состава, они свернули в один из боковых проходов — он не был прикрыт дверью и оказался настолько узким, что поначалу им пришлось протискиваться боком. Но это значило, что если оборотни и последуют за ними, то уж точно не в полузвериной форме. 

— Нельзя останавливаться, — прохрипел Рамлоу, когда проход превратился в заваленный мусором коридор с кирпичным сводом. Джек покосился на него — его собственный голос никогда не звучал настолько надтреснуто. 

— Чем глубже мы уйдём, тем хуже тебе — и моему телу — будет.

Но Рамлоу только отмахнулся, и Джек не стал настаивать: ещё слишком ощутимо продирало спину чувством опасности, что шла по их следам.

Сейчас же у них было время, хотя бы пара минут, и Джек, ускорив шаг, догнал Рамлоу и прихватил его за плечо, вынуждая остановиться. Мышцы под кожаной курткой и футболкой были каменными, напряжёнными.

— Эй, посмотри на меня. Слышишь? Посмотри.

Хрипло выдохнув, Рамлоу обернулся. Он был бледен, под глазами пролегли тени, на лбу выступила испарина. Джек знал это состояние, накрывающее любого человека, хоть немного практикующего магию, стоило ему спуститься в подземку. Он-то умел его контролировать, умел вынуждать своё тело забывать о боли и тошноте. Рамлоу не умел. Сложных в создании и дорогих амулетов, блокирующих выворачивающее наизнанку ощущение чуждости, у них тоже не было.

— Сделай вдох. Глубокий. Выдох, — медленно, почти по слогам, произнёс Джек, не отводя глаз от Рамлоу. Дыхание тут было бессмысленным, но ему нужно было завладеть чужим вниманием. — Теперь сложи пальцы, вот так…

Перехватив чуть подрагивающую руку, он накрыл холодные пальцы своими и переплёл их — средний с указательным, безымянный — под них, большой — вплотную прижать к ладони, мизинец — в сторону. 

— Сосредоточься на ощущении в руке. На своём пульсе. Когда ты сотворишь знак, будет больно, но это пройдёт. Готов? Армис.

— Армис, — хрипло выдохнул вслед за ним Рамлоу, а потом зашипел.

Джек молча ждал, продолжая удерживать его за руку — теперь уже за запястье, и машинально — привычка чужого тела?.. — слегка царапая его ногтями. Хвост нервно и мелко хлестал по ногам.

Он успел мысленно досчитать до двадцати, когда Рамлоу перестал морщиться и чуть отстранился, высвободив руку.

— А-то всё думал, нахера тебе такие длинные пальцы, только такими ваши знаки и можно крутить, — он встряхнул ладонью, потом сморщил нос и хмыкнул. — Этого надолго хватит?

Джек не видел смысла врать:

— Нет.

Рамлоу дёрнул уголком рта.

— Как жаль, что мы не в том положении, чтобы врать друг-другу, правда? 

— Нет. Не жаль.

Скажи Джеку кто ещё несколько месяцев назад, что он окажется вот так: в подземке, в чужом теле, крепко-накрепко привязанный к демону-полукровке, с которым трахался — и которому не видит ни малейшего смысла лгать ни в чём… он бы не поверил.

Хмыкнув, он повёл плечами — по спине ползли колкие, холодные мурашки: какими бы тихими не казались эти коридоры, заброшенными они не были. Отзываясь на ощущение клубящейся вокруг опасности, нервно хлестнул по воздуху хвост.

— Помоги найти убежище. Здесь небезопасно, а ты знаешь эти туннели лучше меня.

Он не спрашивал, он точно знал это: многие прятались от охотников Центра в подземке, но полукровки были изгоями среди изгоев — и кому, как не одному из них было знать, где в этих бесконечных коридорах, тоннелях и коллекторах можно оказаться в безопасности хотя бы ненадолго. 

Рамлоу кивнул и пошёл дальше по коридору уже куда бодрее, но не пройдя и десятка метров остановился, присев на корточки. Джек остановился рядом, глядя, как он медленно ведёт пальцами по стене у самой границы с полом, а потом ожесточенно начинает скрести ногтями плотный слой мха.

— Людские глаза такие бесполезные, — недовольно буркнул себе под нос Рамлоу, а потом Джек ощутил, как его дёрнули за хвост. — Иди сюда. Смотри, вот тут должны быть. Видишь?

Он постучал пальцами по кирпичу. 

Джек сощурился — сначала немного, потом — до рези в глазах. Линии процарапанных знаков на кирпиче проступали неохотно, но он всё же смог их разглядеть. 

— Ну? — Рамлоу нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по кирпичу рядом. — Опиши мне их. Только не проебись в длине чёрточек.

Джек качнул головой.

— Я умею различать ваши знаки. 

Краем глаза он заметил чужое движение и повернул голову — чтобы встретиться с пристальным взглядом Рамлоу. Тот сморщил нос и уже шевельнул губами, чтобы сказать что-то — и Джек догадывался, что: о том, что это логично, когда охотники знают тайный язык тех, кого преследуют и убивают, и что Рамлоу даже не удивлён этому, и мог бы сам догадаться…

Но Рамлоу лишь дёрнул уголком рта и сказал только:

— Заебись. Читай.

Чтобы добраться до убежища, им пришлось сначала отыскать в груде мусора, завалившем один из тупиковых коридоров, плотно утопленный в пол люк. А затем — в четыре руки — приподнять его. 

— Ты первый, — Рамлоу подпихнул Джека в спину. — Успеешь сказать «Привет», если там кто-то есть.

В темноту уходила железная лестница. Перебирая ладонями по слегка влажным перекладинам, Джек прислушивался — но внизу было тихо. Только слегка хлюпнула вода под ногами, когда он спрыгнул на пол. 

Он принюхался — воздух вокруг ощущался пустым, и его давно никто не тревожил дыханием. 

— Залезай, — негромко бросил он Рамлоу и повёл рукой вдоль стены, почти сразу наткнувшись пальцами на металлический тумблер. Тот громко щёлкнул, и по стенам побежали тусклые искры, собираясь в одном месте на потолке в небольшой, размером с кулак, шар света. 

Громко лязгнул, закрываясь, люк, и Рамлоу спрыгнул вниз. Потянув носом, он разочарованно вздохнул и легонько ткнул Джека локтем.

— Ну?

— Здесь давно никого не было. Кажется. Я не уверен, что правильно понимаю то, что ощущаю.

— Будь уверен, — Рамлоу пнул носком ботинка покрытую пылью и грязью смятую алюминиевую банку, — ты бы понял ощущения недавнего присутствия одного из нас.

Небольшое убежище было полупустым: в дальнем углу виднелась заваленная грязными одеялами походная раскладушка и пара кривоногих табуретов, рядом на ящиках стоял побитый ржавчиной чайник, работающий от магии. На полу валялся какой-то мусор. Так выглядело любое убежище бездомных — что над землёй, что под ней. Но Джек видел исчерченные защитными знаками стены, и догадывался — спрячься в таком убежище цель охотников, и её невозможно будет засечь ни одним из ритуалов поиска.

— А знаешь… — Рамлоу уселся на табурет и отчётливо усталым жестом вытянул ноги, — я ведь должен был передать всё, что знаю, вовсе не капитану Роджерсу. Но после всей этой хуйни с предательствами и блядскими медведями, начинаю думать, что твоё ебанутое предположение может спасти нас всех. Просто перепрыгни через пару ступеней — и выложи всё тому, кто точно никого не предаст.

Джек, ворошивший ногой мусор, хмыкнул:

— «Просто»?

— Ну да, — Рамлоу поднял на него глаза и коротко облизнул кончиком языка верхнюю губу. — Ведь ты со мной. 

Джеку захотелось его ударить. Внутри будто вспыхнуло пламя: тёмное, злое, отозвавшееся горячими иглами, кожу изнутри. Оно прошло по позвоночнику — от затылка до низа спины, и будто скатилось тяжёлыми каплями по хвосту.

Глубоко вдохнув, он с раздражением почесал кожу у основания левого рога и как можно спокойней проговорил:

— Просрать две сотни баксов за пять минут игр в карты с паками — просто. Заблудиться в Холмах и навсегда остаться рабом высших фейри — просто. Остаться лежать с перерезанным горлом и обескровленным посреди вампирского квартала — просто.

Рамлоу не перебивал его, только смотрел пристально и с каждым словом всё сильнее щурился и морщил нос. И, оставшись сейчас без хвоста, нервно дёргал носком ботинка.

— А добраться до одного из волчьих капитанов — не просто. Но в одном ты прав: я с тобой. И хватит уже в этом сомневаться.

Верхняя губа Рамлоу дрогнула, словно он хотел оскалиться, но потом он шумно выдохнул и опустил напряжённые плечи. Но взгляд остался всё таким же пристальным — он смотрел на Джека так, словно видел своё собственное тело впервые. И дышал, это было слышно, слишком шумно.

— Рамлоу?.. — Джек сделал шаг вперёд, ощущая, как бьётся из сторону в сторону хвост, и как продолжает трепетать внутри пламя — оно уже не казалось таким злым, но разгоралось всё сильнее. Он поморщился и сосредоточился на чужом волнении: а в том, что Рамлоу чем-то встревожен, Джек не сомневался — уж что-что, а распознать эмоции на собственном лице он мог.

— Я в порядке, — торопливо заверил его Рамлоу, снова облизнув губы. Потом он хмыкнул — уже слишком широко. — А не сомневайся я во всех и всём — был бы давно мёртв.

Несколько долгих секунд он смотрели друг на друга, а затем Джек пожал плечами и отошёл, разглядывая тесное и грязное убежище.

Часть мусора — смятый пластик, обёртки из-под еды, пустые консервные банки, была свежей. Звякнула, откатившись в сторону, стеклянная бутылка. 

— Кто здесь в основном прячется? — Спросил, не глядя на Рамлоу, Джек, вновь поворошив ботинком мусор. Среди грязных бумажных тарелок мелькнуло что-то яркое, привлёкшее его внимание.

— Старики. Они у нас редкость, надо беречь, — смешок, раздавшийся за спиной Джека, был не слишком весёлым. — Дети. 

Теперь он рассмотрел яркое пятно на полу — зелёную пластиковую рыбку с наполовину оторванной чешуёй из блестящей фольги.

— Знаешь, не все из нас заслуживают того, чтобы по их следу шли охотники.

Джек отвел взгляд от рыбки, потом пожал плечами, но так и не обернулся к Рамлоу. 

— Но многие. Я видел жертв ваших ритуалов. Видел, что от них остаётся. Видел, как вы убиваете.

Он услышал за спиной шелест одежды. Шевельнулся воздух, когда Рамлоу поднялся, и спину закололо ощущение чужой близости.

— Ты же знаешь, как в этом мире появился мой народ. 

Разумеется, Джек знал: когда учишься выслеживать и убивать, стоит выучить как можно больше о том, в кого будешь вонзать свой меч.

— Расскажи мне.

Кончик уха обожгло тёплым дыханием, когда Рамлоу — он встал совсем близко, почти вплотную, шумно втянул, а потом выдохнул воздух. 

Запах сухой травы — тёплый, чуть горьковатый, усилился, и Джек глубоко вдохнул его, вместе с едва ощутимыми, холодными нотами можжевельника.

«Так вот как ощущается душа», — успел подумать он прежде, чем тёплое дыхание защекотало щёку.

— Четыре сотни лет назад полоумные маги Черного Кольца открыли врата в Бездну. Одни говорят, что они хотели захватить мир, другое — что спасти. У них уже не спросить: вышедшие из Бездны демоны, ровно тринадцать — на каждого мага, убили их всех. И уничтожили замок Ан-Мораг. Камня на камне там не оставили.

— Знаю, — кивнул Джек, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звуке знакомого, но теперь звучащего с совсем другими интонациями голоса. Пламя внутри не желало утихать, но теперь вместо желания ударить Рамлоу он ощущал что-то другое; смутное, непонятное чувство, из которого Джек пока смог выделить только желание развернуться лицом к Рамлоу. Но он заставил себя замереть. И, облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, продолжил. — Я был там. Выжженный кратер. Мёртвая земля, которая все еще не ожила — и никогда не оживёт. 

Теперь дыхание Рамлоу защекотало затылок, и Джек ощутил, как нервно дёрнулся зажатый между их телами хвост.

— Тринадцати было недостаточно игр с магами, но теперь, помимо крови, им захотелось большего. И они это получили.

— Ужас. Кровь. Насилие.

— А еще — своих потомков. Несущих в себе их кровь, — ладонь Рамлоу легла на бок Джеку, поверх бинтов и толстовки. — Но кроме крови было еще кое-что…

Желание посмотреть ему в глаза стало невыносимым, и Джек медленно повернулся на каблуках.

Дыхание Рамлоу сбилось в один момент. Он смотрел широко раскрытыми, поблескивающими глазами, и был так напряжён, что казалось — тронь, и он бросится вперёд. 

— Каждый демон нёс в себе огонь. Огонь греха. Каждому — свой.

Тёплая ладонь надавила на бок сильнее, заставив следы от когтей откликнуться тянущей болью.

— И знаешь, кем был мой демон?

Джек слышал, как громко бьётся сердце Рамлоу. Казалось, что если он сосредоточится, то сможет заставить его биться ещё сильнее, сможет заставить кровь бежать быстрее по венам под тонкой человеческой кожей. 

Он крепко перехватил Рамлоу за подбородок, провел пальцами по шероховатой линии шрама на подбородке.

— Инкуб.

— Суккуб. Наша мать.

— Я знаю, как ощущаются суккубы, — Джек не разжимал пальцев, но Рамлоу и не пытался вывернуться из его хватки. — Морок, с которым сложно справиться. Они заставляют тебя терять голову. Желание — настолько сильное, что кажется непреодолимым.

Он качнул головой:

— Я ничего такого не ощущал с тобой. Никогда.

— Я не позволял себе. А вас в Центре тренируют — и я знаю, каким огнём и какой болью. Вот только сейчас, — Рамлоу подался ближе, и его сердце забилось так сильно, словно было живой птицей, зажатой в клетке плоти, — никто ничего не контролирует.

Джек разжал пальцы на его подбородке, но только для только, чтобы перехватить за длинные пряди на затылке; мелькнула на мгновение нелепая мысль — неужели у него действительно такие мягкие волосы?

— Ну так попытайся взять себя в руки, — прошептал он, глядя Рамлоу в глаза; тот подался так близко, что они почти касались губами друг друга.

— Не смогу. Как и ты. И это будет становиться всё сильней с каждой минутой.

Джек раздражённо сжал пальцы, заставляя Рамлоу слегка откинуть голову назад. Тот дёрнул уголком рта.

— Ты знаешь, что нам придётся сделать. Давай, охотник, — это слово он произнес очень тихо, — будет весело.

— Не будет, — прорычал Джек и дернул Рамлоу на себя.

Он не любил целоваться; никогда не знаешь, что окажется в чужой слюне или как способны заостриться или вырасти чужие клыки. Но сейчас он впился в губы Рамлоу и прикусил нижнюю, там, где к ней подходила ниточка шрама и где он всегда ощущал укусы куда острее.

Дыхание Рамлоу сорвалось. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Джека надо лбом, надавил на кожу у основания рогов, провёл подушечкой вокруг, делая прикосновение всё легче и легче, и это ощущалось так охуительно, что Джек прикусил его за губу сильней. Островатые зубы прокусили её, и Рамлоу со свистом втянул в себя воздух. А потом сдавленно пробормотал:

— Я же говорил. Весело.

Злое пламя внутри Джека разгорелось, словно огненный шторм, но это уже была не злость. Ему хотелось приказать Рамлоу снять одежду — и тот бы послушался! — и заново изучить это своё-чужое тело со всеми его шрамами, тонкой человеческой кожей и кровью, пахнущей сухой степной травой. Покрыть это тело кровоточащими укусами и обернуть хвост петлёй вокруг шеи, перебивая дыхание и заставляя Рамлоу просить его.

— Так сделай это…

Джек медленно, насколько мог, вдохнул. Он сказал всё это вслух, и взгляд Рамлоу был теперь совсем одуревший, поехавший. Одну руку он положил на загривок Джеку, крепко сжимая шею, а второй все ещё поглаживал кожу у основания рогов.

— Нет. Это пиздец нездоровая херня.

Собственные слова звучали для Джека чистейшей ложью. Он понимал — ещё немного, ещё пара минут, и они покатятся по полу, раздирая друг друга укусами в кровь и калеча от яростного желания. 

Повинуясь секундному порыву, он шлёпнул Рамлоу по щеке — легонько, словно кошачьей лапой.

— Нездоровая.

Ещё один шлепок.

— Херня. Очнись, мать твою.

Рамлоу на мгновение зажмурился, а потом облизнул кровоточащую губу. И хрипло проговорил:

— Развернись лицом к стене.

— Пошёл на хер. Мы не будем трахаться.

— Роллинз…

Джек резко выбросил руку вперёд, молча сжимая ладонь на горле Рамлоу; под рукой заходился в безумном ритме пульс и подрагивал кадык.

— Это пламя спалит нас обоих, — Рамлоу легонько толкнул его в грудь. — Мы не будем. Просто доверься мне. Я знаю, что делать.

Еще один тычок, и Джек отступил на шаг. Потом ещё и ещё, не сводя глаз с Рамлоу, пока наконец не коснулся спиной влажной, холодной стены. Они вновь замерли, прижавшись друг к другу, тяжело дыша в такт, превращая два дыхания в одно. Рамлоу не выдержал первым. 

Рывком развернув Джека к стене — тот едва успел выставить вперёд ладони, он прижался со спины и нетерпеливо зарычал, дёргая замок на джинсах, а потом также резко стаскивая их вниз с бёдер. Хвост легко выскользнул из прорези в плотной ткани, заметался из стороны в сторону, зажатый между их телами.

— Тшш.

Тёплая ладонь легла на поясницу у основания хвоста, и Джек в горячечном отчаянии, смешанном с возбуждением, уткнулся пылающим лбом в стену. Хотелось взвыть от удовольствия, растекающегося по телу от той маленькой точки, где пальцы Рамлоу касались поясницы. 

— Прогнись, — в хриплом голосе звучали какие-то почти умоляющие интонации.

Ладони на влажной стене, ноги широко расставлены, спина прогнута — Джек никогда бы не подумал, что может оказаться в таком положении, но его чужое тело требовало близости, требовало подкинуть хоть что-то в пожирающий изнутри огонь, и когда Рамлоу закинул ему руку вокруг шеи, заставляя прогнуть спину ещё больше, Джек послушался и закрыл глаза. 

Он осознал не сразу, только спустя пару минут, что это мягкое долгое прикосновение, по самому широкому месту хвоста, основанию и дальше по пояснице — это Рамлоу трётся об него возбуждённым членом, подаваясь то вперёд, то назад. 

— Как мерзко, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы и подался бёдрами навстречу Рамлоу.

Тот ничего не ответил; и Джек бы мог спросить — не Рамлоу ли любит трепаться, когда трахается (и когда убивает), но его собственное дыхание было таким же сбитым, сорванным, и на слова совсем не оставалось сил.

Под опущенными веками плясали огненные пятна, и горло сводило странной, горячей судорогой — которая, осознал Джек сквозь тягучее удовольствие — была желанием вонзить во что-то зубы. Не собираясь себя сдерживать, он слегка повернул голову и со всех сил укусил Рамлоу чуть ниже плеча, не обращая внимания на то, что зубы вонзаются в плотную ткань куртки — желания тела были сильнее здравого смысла. 

Но легче не стало, и, опустив одну руку, Джек коснулся себя — сначала легко, кончиками пальцев, а потом уже как привык — всей ладонью, не грубо, но ощутимо. 

— Можно сильней, — выдохнул над ухом Рамлоу, заметив движение, и Джек с удовольствием сжал пальцы, хрипло выдохнув в ответ:

— Ты тоже можешь сильней.

Локтевой захват вокруг шеи в мгновение стал туже, заставляя ещё больше откинуть голову назад — и это было охрененно. 

Но куда лучше было то, как Рамлоу проезжался по основанию хвоста членом — сначала задевая шероховатую кожу на самом хвосте, потом проходясь по той самой, самой чувствительной — до ужаса — точке, останавливая движение уже на мокрой от пота спине, а потом повторяя весь путь — медленно, так медленно, что хотелось приказать ему быть чуть быстрей — в обратном направлении.

Джек никогда не ощущал чего-то похожего, и теперь дурел от того, как удовольствие растекалось от основания хвоста по всему телу. 

Оно было сильным и одновременно странным — хотелось закинуть руку назад и провести ладонью по пояснице, стирая всякий след от прикосновений Рамлоу, чтобы следующие легли уже на чистую кожу и ощутились также ярко, как в первый раз.

— А твое тело упрямое, — голос Рамлоу сбивался на рваные вздохи. — И выносливое. Этому тоже в Центре учат? 

— Заткнись, — Джек рывком подался назад, прижавшись к нему и превратив все слова в длинный захлёбывающийся стон. — Просто заткнись.

Он оторвал и вторую ладонь от стены — от падения его удерживал лишь локоть Рамлоу, но теперь Джек мог сам закинуть руку назад — локоть болезненно проехался по стене, но ему было сейчас плевать — и дотянуться до шеи Рамлоу, обхватывая её пальцами.

Было неудобно, но Джек упрямо сжимал пальцы, все крепче и крепче. Его собственному телу это нравилось и, он почему-то был точно в этом уверен, запертому в чужой шкуре Рамлоу — тоже. 

Тот не пытался высвободиться, и его дыхание, а вместе с ним и движения, становились всё резче, всё отрывистей, пока Джек с отвратительным удовольствием не почувствовал дрожь прижавшегося к нему тела и не ощутил мелкие липкие капли на пояснице. Нетерпеливо застонав, он скользнул ладонью по своему члену быстрей, грубей, пытаясь довести себя до пика — и не удержался от ещё одного стона, когда Рамлоу, разжав хватку на его шее, положил ладонь поверх его собственной. И хмыкнул:

— А могли бы романтично вместе. Давай помогу.

Джек был не против.

И когда он кончил — в ладонь Рамлоу, зло кусая губы, чтобы не орать в голос от удовольствия — совсем другого, нечеловеческого, огонь, терзавший его тело изнутри, отступил. Голова была ясной, как после сна в тихом, безопасном месте. Джек глянул через плечо:

— Что случилось, не поебись мы сейчас?

Рамлоу дернул уголком рта.

— Мы бы поебались потом. Посреди боя, например. Или еще в какой-нибудь пиздец неподходящей ситуации. 

Кожу на пояснице слегка стянуло, но Джек не собирался обтираться первой попавшейся тряпкой — а потом тратить время на ритуальное сожжения, чтобы скрыть все следы, и поэтому просто подтянул джинсы — с хвостом пришлось повозиться — и отдёрнул толстовку. 

— Теперь кровь успокоилась. На некоторое время, — Рамлоу уселся обратно на табуретку. 

Мимолётно обтерев ладонь о джинсы, он покопался в карманах — на куртке Джека их было много — и выудил из одного помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. И с нескрываемым наслаждением на лице закурил.

Запах табачного дыма для тела полукровки оказался отвратителен, и Джек скривился.

— Ну нет, — Рамлоу радостно ощерился. — Даже не думай запрещать мне. Иди на хуй, Роллинз. Могу сейчас — и курю. 

Он затянулся и посмотрел на Джека уже куда серьёзнее.

— Так что давай думать, как из всей этой херни выбираться.


End file.
